1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to authentication of and access to data stores and, more specifically, to authentication and access to data in those stores substantially in real-time.
2. Description of Related Art
A user seeking access to a data store such as electronic-mail is often required to provide a name and password or some other authentication information in order to gain access to that account. Providing this information can be time-consuming and difficult, especially in the context of mobile devices.
For example, every time a user seeks to access a particular account from a mobile device such as a data network-enabled cellular phone, the user must provide a user name and password on a smaller-than-normal keypad. The user may also have to make such data entries ‘on the go’ as the user is moving from meeting-to-meeting by foot or by some other conveyance. Being on-the-go only complicates data entry on a smaller than normal data entry device.
Other common-place factors in the mobile device world make repeated authentication experiences even more inconvenient. For example, the use of a ‘triple-tap’ keypad may require multiple depresses of a single key to enter a single letter or number. Many devices utilize small display screens, which may make review of entered data difficult. Many users will also encounter intermittent service coverage (e.g., no data network coverage) making the opportunity to access data sporadic at best. The need to access more than one account (e.g., personal and work e-mail), limited time to access an account (e.g., only a few minutes before a lengthy meeting), and the need to have access to new data in near real-time further evidence the difficulties encountered with repeated authentication. Notwithstanding, few users or enterprises are willing to surrender data security (i.e., no user or device authentication wherein anyone could conceivably access the account or data store given knowledge of the existence of that account or data store) for the sake of convenience. As such, there is a need in the art for authenticating access to multiple data stores while maintaining certain security precautions offered by user or device authentication.